The Day Will Come
by KlaineKrazey
Summary: Darren Criss and Chris Colfer are friends and actors that work together on the set of glee. Chris is in a loving relationship with his boyfriend Will and Darren also has a girlfriend, but what happens when Darren spends the night with Chris. How will their lives change?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO DO NOT OWN GLEE, IT BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY**

"Darren get up, come on get up" Chris kept shaking him to get up.

"Darren come on you have to go" he tried again shaking him to get up.

"Darr-" he was cut off by Darren rolling over and straddling him to the bed.

"Im up."

"get off me" Chris said playfully trying to get up

"oh come on you know you don't what me to move."

"yes i do" said Chris trying to convince himself that it was what he wanted.

"Why do I have to leave anyway, Will is out of town there is no way he is gonna find out about us"

"us... there is no us" he finally gained enough strength to get up from underneath him.

"This was just a one time thing, a mistake. I don't know what came over me last night but this will not happen again...okay"

"Darren looked down at the messy sheets on the bed taking in everything Chris had just said

"well i don't think it was a mistake, I can honestly say it was one of the best nights of my life"

he stared into the other guys eyes and he felt feelings of serenity, Chris was his safe place.

"...and you know what I think" he stood up now grabbing Chris hands

"I think you agree, when you were with me last night nothing else mattered but us. But i think your afraid to admit that you love me"

Chris looked down at there hands and played with them. He knew that he did love Darren, at least he thought he did. But he couldn't tell him that. If he did he'd feel guilty for cheating on his boyfriend and what would the world and his fans think of him then? His career and everything else was being put on the line for a guy he wasn't even sure he loved. And was he even gay? He had a girlfriend.

"Babe you okay? Say something"

Darren stared at Chris as he hadden said anything in a while. Chris finally got out of his head and everything was clear. He unlatched his hands from Darrens.

"okay listen the reason I don't want to be with you is because i have a boyfriend okay, one that I know I love and you have a girlfriend. Don't you see that by being with eachother we are lying to them which makes us bad people"

"no it doesn't, it just makes us two people who love eachother and would go to any extreme to be together."

said Darren holding chris face in his hands. Chris broke away

"No Darren this needs to stop. Okay you need to go and i need to get ready for work"

He handed Darren his clothing and cell phone.

"as soon as your dressed you can leave"

Darren grabbed his clothing and entered the bathroom. He didn't understand why Chris wouldn't try in this relationship. It's not like the fans would care, a huge portion of them supported him and Chris together. They even made a ship name for them, he just couldn't put it together in his brain but he knew the right thing to do was to leave no matter how hurt he was by Chris. He had to give Chris time to think. He exited the bathroom and searched for Chris who was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"you okay?"

said Darren walking closer to console Chris.

"Im fine"

said Chris backing away from Darren's touch and walking towards the front door. Darren followed behind him. Chris opened the front door and the cold breeze from outside came through.

"So i guess I'll see you on the Glee set then"

said Darren looking at Chris face for any signs of emotion, something that said i love you but im trying to hide it. He couldn't find it so he stepped out the door and turned to face Chris.

"I hope you practiced all you lines were supposed to get married today, wouldn't want to ruin a wedding."

he turned around and walked towards his car. He hadden heard the door close and thought maybe Chris changed his mind, but just as he turned around the door was shut. He got in the car and drove away.

Back in the house the guilt started to hit Chris. He had just spent the night with Darren and cheated on Will. What was he going to do. He stood in the mirror and looked at himself feeling ashamed. He remembered moments from last night.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Darren kissed Chris slowly and passionately as his hands wondered around his body

"Wait Darren stop...think about what were about to do"

said Chris as he stared at him and Darren stared back. God he hated when he stared at him and Chris lost his train of thought.

"I know what were about to do, what's the problem" said Darren still staring

"the problem is that, this is cheating and im not sure I wanna do that"

said Chris not sure if he could put his foot down with his claim.

"look im sure your boyfriend's great but there's just no denying our chemistry and the love we have for one another" said Darren planting small kisses on Chris neck, trying to get closer to him, if that was even possible.

"okay fine but just for tonight" said Chris as he couldn't fight the erge to say yes.

Back to reality

Chris cringed at the thought of last night. He felt like the worst person in the world. Will had been nothing but loyal to him. How could he have cheated, But Darren was just their and he got caught up in the moment. He looked at himself in the mirror and felt disgusted. How could he explain it to Will, would he say i had needs and darren was there. Would he say im sorry and it won't happen again. Maybe the guilt would be less if he called will and told him now. That's what he decided to do. He pulled out his phone, his heart was racing as he pushed the buttons to dial the familiar number.

"hey...um we need to talk"

**THANKS FOR READING, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. THERE WILL BE MORE ADDED TO THIS STORY THIS IS ONLY CHAPTER 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own glee, Ryan Murphy does. **

**This is the second chapter to my dream that became a story. Thank you to thoose who followed and left reviews. I hope you enjoy and leave reviews, I want to know how I can improve the stories.**

"Hey what's going on? How are you?" said Will excited to hear his boyfriend's voice.

"Im good...how's Paris" said Chris nervously unsure what to say.

"Oh it's amazing here, the energy, the people, I just love it here. But i miss you, I miss waking up next to you and hearing you sing to me."

Chris felt like he was going to puke hearing Will say those words. All the guilt was raining on him and he felt as if his stomach was jumping up and down.

"I miss you too...when are you coming back?"

"Um...I guess in about a month and a half, we should be done with filming the movie."

"Do you think you can wait that long?" said Will laughing

"Yah I guess I have too" said Chris trying to joke back with him

"Oh my god and the actors are so talented, they can cry on instant and their is just so much chemistry between them!"

"Im sure there is"

"But, Im sorry I took over. When you called me you said you had something we needed to talk about"

"Oh yea...that"

"Aww, no that doesn't sound good. What's wrong?"

Will was starting to get worried unsure what Chris was gonna say but he didn't like the way he said "that".

"I just...you know I wanted...I don't"

Chris stumbled over his words and he hadn't noticed until now that his eyes were watering up.

"Ok so yesterday I did something-" explained Chris before he was cut off by will

"Im sorry babe, I gotta go there calling us back to set. But I'll call you after" he hung up the phone an went on with filming

Chris stood In his bed room thinking. In a way he was happy that Will hung up before he got to explain his actions. This gave him more time to think of what exactly he was going to say. He looked down at his watch and noticed he was going to be late to the set if he didn't leave now, so he got himself ready to go.

At Glee

He drove into the Paramount gates with a feeling of fear. Never had he ever been afraid to go to work, but he couldn't stop thinking of Darren and wondering If he had told any of the cast about last night. He'd be so embarrassed if they knew, what if they treated him differently because of it.

He parked his car and went straight to his trailer, trying to avoid everyone, especially Darren. As he was sitting on his cat couch trying to gather his thoughts and practice lines, he heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer it.

"Hey I saw you when you pulled up, they told me to come get you. We are about to do the apartment scene" Darren smiled as he said those words.

He was happy to see Chris and excited to do the kissing scene. He just knew that if he could kiss Chris he could make him realize that they were perfect for eachother. Chris wouldn't let him get near him, so the only way to do it was in acting.

"ok then Im ready."

he closed his door and followed Darren to wardrobe. When they were walking Chris noticed Darren kept staring at him a smiling.

"What is your problem? Would you stop staring"

"Sorry I can't help myself, I've never seen someone so perfect."

"What are you talking about, you just saw me this morning"

"Yah I know when you rudely kicked me out of your house" said Darren jokingly

Chris developed a sullen look on his face.

"Hey come on, I was just joking. I understand why you made me leave"

"You do" Chris stopped walking and stood still staring at Darren

"Yah I do, you felt guilty that you cheated and confused about why you did it"

"Well what about you, you don't feel guilty"

Darren grabed Chris hand and held it near his heart

"I feel guilty but I also know that I have to be honest with myself. I know that I can't stop thinking about you and that I don't want to be with anyone else"

Chris felt his own heart beating faster and faster just as Darren's was. Darren continued to talk but Chris couldn't hear him anymore. He only saw his lips moving and felt his hand on his chest. It became too much, he was just so confused about how to feel. Was he supposed to just let his guard down and love Darren the way he knew he wanted to. No he couldn't, he had to just keep pushing him away so he could focus on more important things.

"Chris did you hear me?"

"Huh"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch or see a movie, or anything as long as were together. I just want to be with you-"

"No"

"What?"

"I said no, okay no. Im in love with Will and were gonna stay together. So there's no room for you"

His words were like knives plunging themselves into Darren's heart. They were cold and not at all like words Chris would say. It was like someone else was speaking for him. Just as he was on the verge of a tear Lea ran up to them.

"Hey there you guys are, lets go there ready for you"

Chris turned his head to her an stepped away from Darren.

"Yah well be there in a sec"

"Ok"

Lea walked back to the set. Chris turned back to Darren

"Can we just be adult and professional about this. Can we just go in there, say our lines, kiss and then walk out with no strings or feelings attached"

"No...I can't do that"

**I originaly had further plans for this chapter, to actually go into them acting on set but I think this was a good place to end it. The next chapter will be more about the acting and the actual wedding. Basically how they feel while acting. I hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews on what you think. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, RYAN MURPHY DOES. **

**HERE IS THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. IM NOT SURE HOW MANY CHAPTERS THIS STORY WILL HAVE. PROBABLY A FEW MORE BEFORE I END IT. ENJOY!**

Chris stood on set next to Darren, all dressed up in his fashionable kurt outfit. Green pants, blue shirt and a bage vest. Darren was dressed in a multi colored striped shirt and a green bowtie. They stood their awkwardly, completely silent waiting for the director to yell action. Chris was getting tired of the awkwardness. He had just asked Darren if they could act normal and get on with the day, but just when he was about to say something. The director spoke.

"Okay okay places everyone...and...action"

Chris thought to himself: _**Okay get out of your head. Its time to get into Kurt mode. Your not gonna let Darren get to you. But why can't he just forget about last night. What happened has already happened, its over. I've forgotten about it, why can't he**_**.**

Chris burst through the fake apartment door and said his first line

"I love you, I still love you and I know every-"

"Ok cut" yelled the director

"Kurt...I mean Chris, is there anyway you could say that line with a little more feeling. You know like you actually mean it."

"You have been through everything with this man, up's and downs. But now you guys are broken up and you finally realize that you can't live without him. It's unimaginable to be without him, this is your comeback and it might end in disaster, but you don't care because you just want to put your heart out there and let him see how much you love him"

Chris took in what the director said and it made him realize that this whole time he was mad at Darren for making the day awkward but it was actually him. He had been all in his head battling with himself over his emotions, that he wasn't focused.

"So can we try it a second time?"

"Yah"

This time he did it right, saying all his lines with feeling and completely pouring himself out. Darren did the same, it was very easy for him because he actually felt that way. When the moment came and it was time for their kiss, there was just no holding Darren back. He placed his lips against Chris's with a sudden force and moved his hands up to cup his face. Chris moved his hands to Darren's shoulders and when that wasn't enough he pulled him in even closer. Their lips still together sliding past one anothers. Darren wanted to go further but had to remind himself that this kiss was real to him but may not have been to Chris.

"Ok cut"

They pulled apart from one another but kept eye contact once they opened their eyes. Chris broke the chain by looking at the floor instead.

"That was perfect you guys. I felt everything in the words you said and the kiss. I was afraid that if I didn't yell cut you guys would just continue going at eachother" He laughed as did the rest of the crew.

Darren looked down at his shirt, embarrassed because he actually would have kept going if the director hadn't yelled cut.

"Well anyways, we are good with you guys today. Were gonna work some more with the other cast members and you both can meet us at the barn scene in two days for the wedding"

The boys took their orders and exited the set together. As they were walking Darren felt the need to say something.

"So you were really good in there today"

"Thank you"

Darren tried to have a normal conversation but the same thought kept popping up in his head.

"So the kiss was...nice"

"Yah but-"

"I know I know, no feelings attached, I get it because you have a boyfriend"

said Darren feeling so stupid for bringing it up when it was just going to bring him back to the same place

"And you have a girlfriend, but I actually wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that we really went for it and that was what made it powerful. I think it's something the fans will enjoy."

"Oh, well in that case it was a pleasure locking lips with you"

They both laughed and for that one moment, they were drama free. They weren't arguing or feeling heartbroken, they were just being themselves and enjoying eachothers company.

"So I want to change my mind on that offer, that is if you still want to have lunch with me"

said Chris praying he would say yes. He realized what he said earlier about not wanting to be with him was really hurtful and he hoped Darren would forgive him.

"No" said Darren, sharply.

"Oh, it's okay I completely under-"

"We should have dinner instead. It's getting kind of late and maybe we could catch a movie afterwards" said Darren, smiling.

"I'd like that, I could cook at my house and we could watch the movie there too" said Chris, relieved.

"Sounds good but im gonna go home first and shower. It's been a long day"

"Okay so I'll see you at...seven?"

"Can't wait"

The two men went their separate ways towards their cars and drove home.

When Chris got home the first thing he did was straighten up the house. He cleaned the living room and put two blankets out on the couch for their movie. He cleaned his bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen and every other room in the house. He put out vanilla sented candles and fancy plates to eat on. For some reason he was very nervous about Darren coming over and he didn't understand why. He just felt like everything had to be perfect for him. When everything was in place he decided to go clean himself up with a nice hot shower.

After the shower he started on dinner. He made sushi because everyone seemed to make sushi on a first Date. Eventhough this was not a first date, he had cleared that with himself earlier. This was a "friendly" get together and there would be no getting together tonight, no hooking up at all. As soon as dinner was ready he heard the door bell chime, he jumped for joy to go and get it, but eventually calmed himself down once he reached the door.

"Hey"

he walked in and embraced Chris tightly, god he smelt good. Chris hugged him back with the same feeling.

"So I made sushi because I know you really like it and I set up the living room for our movie"

"let's eat"

They both walked over to the table and grabed some sushi. Darren took his first and Chris stopped to stare at him.

"What?" said Darren, noticing that he was staring

"Im waiting for you to take the first bite, I want to know what you think"

"Oh"

Darren ate his sushi

"It's really good, can't believe you made this"

"Thank you"

The two ate their sushi and talked until they couldn't eat anymore. After washing the dishes, Chris grabed Darren's hand and pulled him into the living room.

"So what do you want to watch?" said Chris sorting through the movies

"I don't want to see anything Scary because I hate scary movies" said Darren

"I know I hate them too"

Chris smiled inside, he and Darren had so much in common.

"Lets binge watch Glee" said Darren

Thats what they decided to do. They switched off the lights and cuddled underneath the blankets together watching themselves sing and dance on tv. They reminisced on past times on set, remembering each scene they did together. It started to get really late and Chris fell asleep in Darrens lap. Darren liked this feeling, he liked when Chris's body was next to his. He thought Chris should go to bed so he picked him up and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. He placed him gracefully in the bed and covered him in sheets. Just as he was about to leave he heard Chris's voice.

"Stay with me, just for tonight"

**THANK YOU FOR READING, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THE MORNING AFTER AND THE GUILT THAT COMES ALONG WITH IT. WE'LL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME CHRIS AND WILL HAVE ANOTHER PHONE CONVERSATION. LEAVE REVIEWS, THANK YOU.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN GLEE, RYAN MURPHY DOES**

**THIS ONE IS LONGER THEN THE OTHER CHAPTERS, SO IT TOOK ME LONGER TO WRITE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chris woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes. He got up and decided to follow the aroma downstairs. When he reached the kitchen he saw Darren flipping the pancakes in the pan.

"Hey" said Chris with a curious face

"Good Morning"

"Is that blueberry pancakes?"

"Why yes it is. I noticed that on glee Blaine always makes these pancakes but I've never actually tried them. So I thought why not make them."

"Okay" said Chris laughing

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because only you would do something like this" said Chris still laughing

"Well if you don't want to eat them you don't have to" said Darren pretending to be serious

"Well I have to eat them now, curiosity has me wondering what they taste like"

Darren got the plates and gave them each three pancakes. They sat down at the table and started to eat. Darren had been thinking about last night. How much fun they had together, but mostly about the fact that Chris had asked him to sleep over. As much as he tried to make since of it in his head, he couldn't. Friends don't sleep around with one another. He knew there was something more but he had to see what Chris was thinking.

"So last night"

"What about last night?"

"Well, we had fun together and then you asked me to stay...with you...in your bed" said Darren trying to drop hints

"Yah I was having so much fun and I didn't want it to end. So I asked you to stay"

said Chris almost honestly. The truth is he just wanted someone to hold him but he'd never admit that.

"I know but we slept together,you don't feel anyways about that"

"No we didn't do anything. We just slept"

"Yah but did you enjoy it"

"Enjoy what?"

"You know, me being there"

Chris was getting tired of the subtle hints here and there.

"Ok Darren, would you just ask me what your dying to ask me"

"Fine...do you want us to be in a relationship thats more than friendly? Yes or no"

Chris stopped eating, to think long and hard about his answer. He stared out the window in the kitchen and played with the clinging noise of his fork hitting his plate. Darren Sat there waiting for an answer, but he wouldn't rush Chris. He really wanted him to think about this and make an honest decision. After a while Chris spoke

"I think I do, but what about my boyfriend, I love him too"

"Wait, you love me?" said Darren excitedly

"I don't know, Do you think it's possible to love two people at one time?"

"Totally"

"Your just saying that because you want us to be together"

"Yes defiantly but also because we are young and were not sure what we want. Thats why it's possible for us to think we love two people at the same time. But in reality you only get one true love of your life, anyone you date before that love are the people that lead you to that love and anyone you date after that love are the people that help you to realize that love."

"So are you saying that Will is leading me to you"

"I don't know, am I the love of your life? Because what I am saying is that you are the love of mine"

"And what about your girlfriend?"

"She's leading me to you"

Darren took out his cell phone to show Chris some text messages.

"This is the conversation Mia and I had the night you and I hooked up"

**Darren** _12:30 am_: Mia I have to tell you something.

**Mia** _12:45 am_: what's wrong, why are you texting me so early in the morning.

**Darren** _12:47 am_: please don't hate me and think im a jerk for telling you this over the phone. I care very much about you and thats why im telling you this right after it happened.

**Mia** _12:47 am_: Darren i don't understand what your trying to say to me.

**Darren** _12:49 am_: im trying to say, that i cheated on you, tonight.

**Darren** _12:49 am_: im so sorry, please don't hate me.

**Darren **_12:51 am_: Mia are you there, please answer :'(

**Mia** _12:56 am_: Im not mad at you. Just heartbroken, Darren we've been together for so long and i don't understand how this could happen. Maybe if you explained to me why you did it i could understand.

**Darren** _12:57 am_: I don't know why i did it. I just know that i feel horribly about it.

**Mia** _12:58 am_: It's not that complicated did you do it out of Anger? Pleasure? Or Love?

**Darren** _1:05 am_: I guess i did it out of love. I think im in love with the person. I'd rather not tell you who it was with, I don't want to confuse you.

**Mia** _1:06 am_: It's fine I'd rather not know who the love of my life slept with. I don't hate you Darren and i genuinely wish u the best.

**Darren** _1:07 am_: wait, we can still be friends right?

**Mia** _1:09 am_: I don't know

Darren waited anxiously as Chris read all the text messages.

"So you told her about us"

"Yah i felt she deserved to know and i have to thank her because she helped me to realize that i love you" Darren smiled and placed his hand on Chris's.

"Wow" Chris moved his hand out from underneath Darrens.

"What did Will say when you told him." said Darren excitedly

"I assume he forgave you since you two are still together" said Darren as his smile faded

"Um...I um actually didn't tell him, yet"

"Why" said Darren surprised

"Because i love him and i don't want to hurt him"

"Then why did you sleep with me and ask me to stay over? What was all that for?" he started to get angry

"I don't know" said Chris trying to defend himself

"What do you mean you don't know. Why do you have to be so difficult, why can't you just admit you love me. That you feel something when i kiss you. That's the only reason you feel guilty after because it scares you that you love me. Do you have any Idea how pathetic i feel to constantly pour my heart out to you and get no response. It hurts like hell but I continually do it because I love you so damn much"

Darrens eyes were filled with tears and he couldn't stop crying. Chris just stared at him. He hated to see him upset and to know that he was the one causing him distress hurt so much. He started to cry himself.

"Darren im so sorry, i do love you. Im just confused okay, i feel like im fighting with myself on who to love and who not to love. Please understand and your right i know how much it hurts to pour yourself out just to be rejected"

"Then why do you do it. What are you so afraid of?"

"Im afraid of falling in love with you. No one has ever loved me, except for Will. So im afraid to let go of that because Im not sure I'll get that back"

"But you will"

Darren leaned over and kissed him. He moved his hands up to his face and his mind went completely blank. He couldn't think of anything else but the two of them. After a while they broke apart.

"Im sorry I just-"

Chris held Darrens face and looked him directly in the eye.

"Don't you dare apologise"

He kissed him again and when they parted they kept their foreheads together. Just holding eachothers faces and breathing heavily.

"So what are we?"

"A fresh start" answered Chris confidently

"And um...what about Will" asked darren nervously

"I have to tell him, it's what's right. This whole time I've been saying that you and I being together made us bad people, now I see that by me me keeping this from Will makes me a bad person"

"Your only human, your allowed to make mistakes"

"I love it when you give me advice, you always know what to do"

Chris got up and washed their plates while Darren headed to the bathroom for a shower. When he came out Chris was dancing in the living room to teenage dream.

"Omg that is like so season 2"

Chris was startled by Darren

"Well I think it's an amazing song and I love the way you sing it"

Chris grabed Darrens hand and pulled him in to dance. They danced together and when it got to the chorus they sung together.

_You make me_

_feel like Im living a_

_teenage dream_

_the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_So whoa whoa_

_don't ever look back_

They continued to sing until the song was over. Then Chris pulled Darren in close.

"Come here"

He kissed him as they stood there and embraced eachother. They were so close it was like they were one. They finally pulled apart out of breath.

"What was that for" asked Darren breathing heavily

"I don't know, I think im just gonna start doing things spontaneously"

"I like that"

"Okay so its 12:40 now. We should enjoy this day off because tomorrow we have to be on set. So what do you wanna do?"

"I heard that Billy was having a party tonight. I wasn't going to go but maybe we should call up everyone and go"

"Who is Billy?" said Chris, confused

"Billy Lewis Jr...from Glee...you know Mason"

"Oh him"

"Yah him" said Darren mocking him

"Do you wanna go?"

"Yah, it should be fun"

Chris went for his shower while Darren called up everyone to inform them about the party.

**Later that Night; **

Chris stumbled into his house with Darren suporting his weight to walk.

"Im fine I can walk by myself"

"If I let you go, your gonna fall" laughed Darren

"Oh come on, I didn't have that much to drink" explained Chris

"Alright come on, lets go to bed" said Darren

When they got to the room Chris pushed him onto the bed and started to kiss him

"Wait stop...you told will about us right"

"Of course"

Chris knew he didn't but he promised himself that after they were done enjoying eachother he would call will and tell him everything.

"Chris are you sure because I don't want you to cheat on Will again"

"Will you please shut up and let me love you"

"But-"

"Look, don't you trust me"

"Always"

When Darren woke up Chris was gone. He went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen where he found a note on the marble counter top.

_Hey babe I went for a run with Lea, I'll be back before 2:00 because we have to be on set by 4:00. I left you some food in the microwave. _

_I love you. _

_Chris_

Darren looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:56 am. Chris wouldn't be back for a while. He went straight to the microwave and found a platter of eggs and blueberry pancakes. He was about to sit down and eat when he heard a buzzing noise coming from upstairs. So he decided to follow it, when he reached the top stairs he found out it was coming from the bed room. Inside the room on the night stand near the bed was Chris's phone. It was ringing and the number was unknown so he answered it.

"Hey babe its me, Will sorry im calling from an unknown I dropped my phone in some water, so im using a friends. What's going on"

"Hi Will... this is Darren"

"Oh...Hey Darren, are you with Chris? Are you on set?"

Asked Will confused to hear Darren's voice.

"No"

"Oh, well then where's Chris"

"He went for a run with Lea, they should be back soon" he said very confused

"Okay...and he just left his phone with you" asked Will not understanding why Darren was answering his boyfriends phone

"Yah you could say that...Im sorry have you not spoken to Chris lately?...has he not told you?"

"Told me what?"

"You know what um...nevermind I'll tell him to call you when he gets home"

Said Darren as he was just starting to catch on to what was going on.

"Im sorry, are you at our house?"

Said Will in a demanding tone, he was more than confused now.

Darren hung up the phone. He couldn't talk anymore. Chris lied to him, he told him he was serious about the relationship and that started with telling Will but he didn't. Darren didn't know what to think, what was the reason for not telling Will? Was it because of Will's phone being dropped in water or was it the fact that Chris wasn't sure who he wanted to be with. Then why they sleep together last night...again. This was not fair to Darren and he wanted answers, but he wouldn't accuse Chris of anything because he didn't know the full story.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE MAY BE ABOUT THIS LONG OR THE SIZE OF THE OTHER ONES, NOT SURE YET. THANKS TO THOSE WHO ENJOY READING IT, BECAUSE IT'S REALLY FUN TO WRITE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN GLEE, RYAN MURPHY DOES**

**I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO POST THIS ONE, BUT HERE IT IS NOW. I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

Darren was walking around the house trying to come up with different reasons as to why Chris didn't tell Will about them. Was Chris ashamed of him? Did he still want to be with Will? It was so frustrating, not knowing and on top of everything, it was already 3:05 and Chris still wasn't back from his run with lea. What could they be doing besides running that took so long? Just then Darren got a text.

_**Chris 3:05**_; Hey we got caught up and didn't look at the time. If we come back to the house now, we'll be late, so we'll just meet u on set. Love you 333

_**Darren 3:06**_; Okay see u then

He looked at the three little hearts on the screen and wondered if they really meant what they stood for. Feelings of love and peace. After all this time Chris and him spent talking about feelings why did Chris still have to be so protective of them. It was all too much to think about.

**ON SET**

When Darren arrived to set he saw all his friends laughing together and felt he didn't belong. Chris was smiling and he looked so happy. As bad as it sounds, Chris's happiness made him want to cry because it looked like he was happy without him. It wasn't fair, why did Chris get to be okay and Darren have to be miserable. Chris got to be comfortable in both worlds, with him and with Will.

"Hey Darren, get over here"

Yelled Lea, waking Darren from the thoughts that ran through his mind.

Darren got out from the car and walked to the circle of friends

"Hey"

Chris looked at him with a smile. The made eye contact and were connected instantly with one another, Chris flirting with his eyes as if no one else was there. For that moment Darren was happy again. He completely forgot about Will and anything that made him insecure. He felt loved the way Chris stared at him.

"Hello, earth to Darren and Chris"

Said Lea as everyone else noticed their staring.

"Huh"

They both said almost in unison, as everyone else laughed.

"What was that about?" asked Naya sarcastically

"Yah what's with the staring, don't tell me you guys are together on and off glee" said Chord

Chris looked down at the ground, guiltily playing with the zipper on his jacket

"No, Chris is in love with Will, everyone knows that. And I think they are adorable" said Jenna pronouncing every syllable in the word adorable and smiling as she looked at Chris

Darren almost jumped at the name which reminded him of his sadness. Chris just stood there, praying for them to change the subject and Darren could see that by the guilty look on his face.

"Yah but anyone with eyes could see that the way they were just staring at each other, meant something" said Naya

"Come on you guys, Chris wouldn't leave Will. Right Chris?" said Jenna convinced that he and Will were sole mates

"You guys are awfully quiet" said Lea as everyone turned to them

Darren looked at Chris who obviously wasn't going to say anything so he took that as the opportunity to defend him.

"Okay you guys are adorable but there is nothing going on between Chris and I, Okay so just drop it" said Darren in the kindest way possible

"Aright you guys leave them alone" said Heather

"Okay...whatever you say. Come on guys" said Naya sarcastically as the all walked away with her still discussing the issue.

"You didn't have to do that" said Chris turning to Darren

"Yes I did, because I knew you weren't ready for people to know about us" said Darren sounding upset

"Baby I told you I am" said Chris looking around first before grabbing Darren's hands in his

"Then why haven't you told Will?"

"I-" Chris was at a loss for words

"Why did you lie to me and tell me you did? Was it so that I'd sleep with you again?" said Darren as tears began to form in his eyes

"I'm sorry, Darr-"

"No, just don't" Darren walked away and went straight to his trailer

Chris just stood there feeling like the worst person in the entire world.

Darren took the quite time in his trailer as a chance to rehearse. He was very diligent when it came to his career. He wouldn't let this crisis disrupt what he worked so hard for, but it was getting so hard to focus. _"I'm a work In progress"_ he repeated to himself. This perfectly described him and Chris. They both had flaws but he loved Chris for all of them, and he used to think that Chris felt the same. Now he wasn't so sure. Chris continued to hurt him, just stomp on his heart but it never changed the way Darren felt. What was he supposed to do?

Chris moped around the outside of his trailer thinking of what to say to Darren, but everything he thought of sounded like some lame excuse.

"Hey"

Said Heather bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Hey" said Chris sullenly

"I just came over to check on you, I know how nosy those guys can be sometimes" she said referring to the other cast members  
"but they're just looking out for guys, you know were friends and were supposed to tell each other everything. So when we feel like something is being kept, we try to dig for it"

Suddenly Chris began to cry and all Heather could do is hold him. She didn't know why, but she had to be there for him. She took him inside her trailer to talk. When he finally stopped crying, he began to speak.

"I'm sorry"

"No don't apologize. I'm here for you, whenever you're ready"

"They were all right, you know"

"About what?" asked Heather confused

"Darren and I"

"Wait so you guys are together"

Chris didn't say anything more but the look on his face showed all emotion.

"Why do you feel so guilty?"

Chris looked at her in shock, it was like she could read his mind.

"Because one minute I was in love with Will and now all of a sudden I'm in love with Darren...I just don't know what to think about that...I'm tired of fighting with myself, it seems like every time I let my guard down, I feel happy for a sec, but then something just forces those walls back up"

"Well you just have to look deep inside yourself and decide who you want to be with"

"Is it that, you want to be with both of them? Is that why you're confused?"

"No I think it's just that I don't want to hurt anyone...or for anyone to think I'm a bad person"

"No one's going to think you're a bad person. You just have make a decision that's right for you and not over think it. If you are continuously thinking about the bad that could happen with one of them, then maybe that's not the guy you should choose"

"Thanks you're a really good friend...who doesn't judge me or tell me who to choose. You just gave me a something to think about"

"That's what I'm here for"

They hugged each other

"Now let's get you in that tuxedo, It's you wedding day" said heather as they started out her trailer and to wardrobe

"Well actually its you're wedding and I'm kind of crashing"

They both laughed and continued walking

Darren was having trouble fixing his tie when Naya walked in.

"Hey, need some help"

"Nah, I think I got it"

"No you don't, here turn around"

He turned around and allowed her to fix the tie

"So, what are you so melancholy about?"

"Nothing I'm fine" he said quickly

"Oh come on, anyone could feel your mood when they walk through the door, I can practically here you sobbing. But you know what if you don't want to share, with your friend, fine"

She was just about to storm out the door when Darren stopped her

"Wait...I'm sorry"

"It's just a hard time for me right now and I just don't know how to explain what I'm feeling, it's just so many emotions"

"Alright well just, sit down and let me finish you're tie"

He sat down and she started on the tie again

"Why don't you start by telling me, who's making you feel all these emotions?"

"I mean cause, it's obvious who is, but I just want to hear you say it"

Darren was surprised again by Naya's wit. She always knew what anyone was thinking or how they were feeling

"It's Chris okay, which you already knew"

"See I knew there was something going on between you two"

She said feeling proud of herself

"Oh my god, you slept with him, didn't you"

Darren just looked at her with a face that gave the answer

"Oh no, it's even worse, you're in love with him"

"Guilty"

"Does he feel the same?"

"I don't know he says he does, but I...I'm just not sure anymore"

"Does this have to do with Will?"

"Yes"

"This is perfect, Will isn't around so you have an opportunity. You have to go out there and get you're man, he clearly loves you back, he's just scared. You and I both know Chris, since day one he put these walls around him. To protect himself from getting hurt. Only you can bring those walls down, you just...you can't be afraid of rejection"

He was silent for a minute, thinking about everything she said.  
He knew what to do, he just needed someone else to say it too. Someone like Naya who would speak truthfully to him.

"So you ready"

"...Yah"

The director yelled action and the music played. Amber and Kevin sang beautifully as Chris, Darren, Naya and Heather walked down the aisle. Then came the vows. Darren spoke every word directly to Chris. To make him see, this was real, he wasn't acting. So much emotion, that he started to tear up. Chris couldn't help but think that one day he and Darren could really be here. Announcing their love and devolution for one another. Spending their lives together. It was something he wanted. That, he was sure of and who he wanted, also sure of, just afraid to admit it. After all the vows, and tension rising up to the kiss, they both went for it instantly. Their lips touched and there were fireworks. It was like a shot sent through their bodies. Neither one wanted to stop but they had to pull apart. Darren's lips were left tingling, he wanted more, but he had to wait. The dance numbers and the songs flew by and before they knew it the director was yelling

"And that's a wrap"

Darren took this opportunity to go and talk to Chris, but he couldn't seem to find him.

"Hey Naya, have you seen Chris"

"Yes I think...wait are you going to tell him everything we talked about"

"Yea"

"Now...well then go, go tell him. I think he went back to his trailer"

She hugged him and Darren ran off set and toward their trailers. Everything was running through his head, he was going to tell Chris that they belonged together. That Chris didn't have to be scared, Darren would be his everything and protect him from anything. As he ran up to Chris's trailer, heart racing. He saw what he did not expect to find, Will hugging Chris, with a smile on his face holding Chris close. It hurt like hell

"Surprise, aren't you happy to see me" said Will happily

"Always" said Chris

Hearing Chris say, that hurt even more

**THANK YOU FOR READING, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. THE NEXT WILL CONTINUE FROM HERE. AT FIRST CHRIS DIDN'T REALIZE DARREN WAS STANDING THERE, BUT HE WILL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, BUT I WISH I DID, SADLY ITS RYAN MURPHYS.**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER PICKING UP FROM WHERE THE LAST ONE LEFT OFF. ENJOY!**

Chris stood there pretending to listen to Will as he spoke about everything that happened in Paris and how much he loved and missed him but Chris's thoughts, drowned out Wills voice. He was just shocked, why was Will here. Its like he just came out of nowhere. Some would call it romantic but after everything that's happened, it was frightening to know he was back. Darren would be so upset when he found out. How could he explain that. First he lied about telling will about them and now Will is romanticly surprising him on set just because he missed him.

"You okay, you're kind of quite"

Will held Chris's hands

"Babe, what's wrong"

"Nothing"

Said Chris quickly

"I mean, I'm fine"

Darren ran back to the barn with a river of tears running down his face. When he got back to the bunch of cast members still laughing and dancing to music, he spotted Naya. She rushed over to him smiling.

"So how did it...go"

She yelled happily over the noise of the other cast then changing her tone of voice when she saw that Darren looked anything but excited.

"Oh my god...what happened?"

she said pulling Darren somewhere where she could hear him better

"Did he blow you off...because you know what, I'm about to give him a piece of my mind"

She was on her way, angrily in the direction of Chris before Darren stopped her.

"No...stop"

"He didn't...blow me off, he actually didn't even notice I was there"

"I don't understand, did you talk to him or not?"

"No"

"I didn't get a chance to because when I showed up he was all over his boyfriend"

"Wait...Wills here!"

"Yah...and I guess him and Chris are gonna be together"

"Oh I'm sorry Darren...I really shipped you guys"

That made Darren smile for a little while but it soon faded.

"I think I need to get away...you know just for a little while"

"Where are you going to go, you can't just disappear on us"

"were family"

"I know but I just need to be alone...maybe I'll go visit my parents or drive up to new york"

"why not fly, gets you there faster"

"The long drive gives me time to think"

"Make since, when are you leaving?"

"Not sure yet, but thank you for being a good friend and listening to my problems"

"Hey it's what I'm here for"

A silence fell over the two of them as Naya just watched his facial reactions. She could tell he was going over everything in his head.

"Hey don't be too upset, you and Chris may end up together, anything could happen"

"True but I think I just need to except reality and try to get over him. He's happy and that's all I could ask for"

"Damn that was deep and a little too dramatic for my liking but I feel ya"

They both laughed and hugged eachother.

"Im gonna head home, so i'll see you later" said Darren sullenly

"bye"

Darren walked off to his car, again deep in his thoughts, when he heard Naya running behind him.

"Hey Darren...Smile"

And he did

Chris woke up the next morning to Will smiling in his face and starring at him.

"Goodmorning beautiful, I couldn't help but watch you while you slept, the faces you make are so cute"

"Oh...well Goodmorning"

Chris said awkwardly. Will smiled and came in for a kiss, but before their lips touched Chris moved out of the way.

"So Ugh...what are we gonna do today, because I know your going back to Paris soon and we should do something fun"

"Well Im not leaving yet, What, you trying to push me back to paris"

Will said standing up and pulling Chris closer by the waist. Chris broke away laughing an uncomfortable laugh and continuing to speak.

"We could go to an amusement park or a movie"

Will walked over to chris gaining more control and again grabing chris by the waist

"Or we could just stay here and I could show you how much I missed you"

he leaned in for a kiss but this time he didnt allow chris to escape his grip. However they were soon interupted by the sound of Wills phone. They broke apart as will went to answer it.

"Hold on babe. I have to get this"

Chris didn't know how to handle the situation, to make himself feel a little better he tried to avoid touching or kissing will, but that was hard to do when Will was all over him. Every time will touched him he thought of Darren and how he would feel. It wasn't fair to Darren and Chris knew that it's just he was still afraid himself. Afraid that if he told Will, he'd be hurt. Afraid that Darren would hate him forever, afraid that everyone would think different of him. He was caught up in a web of lies and had no one to help him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do but he knew that he wasn't going to stay here and end up sleeping with Will. So without thinking any further he grabed his phone and ran out the house. He didn't know where he was running to but he just kept running.

Will returned from his conversation to find Chris gone. He was way more than confused. Chris had been acting weird lately, backing away from his touch and staring into space almost as if waiting for the air to give him an answer. Will loved chris so much and he thought Chris felt the same way but that was becoming a little hard to decifer.

After hours of failed atempts of trying to call Chris, will just decided to cook dinner for whenever he retured, if he returned. As the hours went by and the dinner got cold will began to get more worried. He decided to call around asking if people had seen him. He called Lea

_**Lea**_: _Sorry nope haven't seen him, by the way when did you get back from Paris?_

He tryed Naya

_**Naya**_: _Haven't seen him, but i'd say you probaby freaked him out showing up unannonced on set._

_**Will**_: _How did you know about that? _

After continuous phone calls ending with the same reply, he called the last person he hoped chris would be with. Its not that he suspected anything between Chris and Darren, but the whole answering Chris's phone thing and the being at their house did make him a little skeptical.

_**Will**_: _Hey Darren_

_**Darren**_: _Will, Im surprised to here you're voice _

said Darren lying, he just had to pretend he didn't know Will was back

_**Will**_: _Yah im back from paris for a little while, but long story short I just wanted to know if you've seen Chris lately? He disapeared this morning and hasn't come back since._

Worry started to build up in Darren

_**Darren**_: _Oh my god, no I haven't seen him. Do you need me to come over and help you look for him or try to figure out where he went. Anything i'll do anything._

_**Will**_: _Sure...I mean I guess so_

Thirty minutes later Darren showed up at Chris and Will's house. Will welcomed him in the house as they sat on the couch talking and trying to figure things out.

"This isn't like him, you know to just leave without saying anything" Said Darren prayin Chris was okay

"Yah i've noticed he's been acting...weird lately" said Will trying to read Darrens reactions

"Have you noticed anything?"

"Nope haven't seen anything" said Darren avoiding eye contact with Will

After some silence and more atempts by the both of them to contact Chris, Will broke the silence.

"Ok I just have to ask you something thats been bothering me"

"Ask away" Said Darren siping on the hot chocolate will had offered him earlier

"You're in love with Chris, aren't you?" After reciving no reply he continued

"It's why you rushed over here so fast, it's why you're face lights up when you talk about him. The evidence is all there, even if you deny it, it doesn't change the fact that it's true"

"If you're already convinced, whats the point in asking me"

"just to here you admit it"

After again not reciving a reply he continued

"I don't know how you could say you love him, when you guys have never actually been together"

"You should at least get to experience what it would be like to kiss him before you can say you love him, and I mean a real kiss not the scripted ones you do on glee"

Darren just sat there in silence because he knew where the conversation was leading

"Of course that has never hapened because Chris would never cheat on me"

"Right?"

finnaly Darren spoke

"I don't think thats my place to answer that, you should ask you're boyfriend" said darren uncomfortably

"What does that mean?"

Just then the key to the door turned and Chris walked in

**THANKS FOR READING, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. NOT SURE WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, I JUST WRITE WHAT COMES TO ME. MAYBE DARREN WILL LEAVE TO NEW YORK, NOT SURE. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PICK UP RIGHT FROM THIS ONE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN GLEE BECAUSE RYAN MURPHY DOES.**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chris was surprised to walk through the door and see Darren sitting on the couch with Will. He wasn't sure if any secrets had been revealed but he could feel the tension in the room building.

"Hey" said Will jumping off the couch and running to Chris's side.

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick about you"

"I know I'm sorry...I just had to get out of the house" said Chris explaining his actions as well as wondering why Darren was here.

"Okay understood, but you could have said something. Darren and I were really worried"

"Yah" said Darren agreeing

"So are you gonna tell me where you were all day? And why you were gone" said Will upset and confused as Chris gathered his thoughts to explain himself.

"I think I'm gonna head home" said Darren rising form his seat as Chris stared at him in silence

"Im glad that your okay" said Darren speaking directly to Chris and then heading for the door.

"No stop...everybody sit down" yelled Will finally having enough.

Darren returned back to his seat on the couch. Chris sat down as well, heart racing because he knew the truth couldn't be avoided any longer.

"Lately things have been happening and I've been trying to avoid them. I've been telling myself that im overreacting and completely ignoring obvious signs"

Said Will calming down his voice as both Darren and Chris glanced at eachother off and on.

"I guess I avoid them because I don't want to hear the truth, but Im done with that. I know that something is being hidden from me and it has to do with the two of you"

Will sat down next to Chris and looked him directly in the eye

"Chris I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else, but lately I feel you slipping away from me. You don't get excited to see me like you used to, you back away from my touch and your always so quite. I just want to know whats going on and I don't want you to lie to me. Even if its bad, were supposed to be able to talk to eachother about anything"

Chris sat there for a minute thinking about how to say what he's been avoiding for so long. He didn't want to hurt Will, that was never his intention. He just couldn't resist Darren, he thinks about him all the time and no matter how many times he tells himself no, he always falls again.

Darren sat there uncomfortable, he wanted to just disappear. Eventhouh he wanted to be with Chris, he still didn't want Will to get hurt. He felt bad for sneaking around and sleeping with Chris. He should have told Will before it got this far.

Chris started to speak but as soon as he opened his mouth he burst into tears

"Im so sorry"

Will evoloped Chris in a hug and tried to get him to stop crying.

"Babe it's okay stop crying" said Will looking at Darren as if to ask Why. Darren just looked at the ground pretending he didn't know.

"I feel like the worst person in the world. You deserve to know but Im just scared, i don't want you to hate me"

"Deserve to know what?"

Darren knew this was it everything that was done in the dark was about to be brought to the light.

"I cheated on you" said Chris

Will frose completely

"With Darren, I slept with him, im so sorry"

He removed his arms from around Chris and stood up backing away from him

"No Will come back, please don't hate me"

"Don't hate you, Im in Paris missing you everyday, resisting temptation. While your here sleeping with him and you expect me to be okay" said Will crying now

"Wait Will he is just as confused as you" said Darren jumping in

"Wow you are actually defending him" said Will

"you guys are perfect for eachother, you don't care about anyone but youselves"

"That's not true, I do care about you Will" said Chris reaching out for him to sit down

"yah but you love him" said Will

"What?" said Chris

"Do you love him?"

Darren looked to Chris waiting for the same answer. Darren knew he loved him, he just had to hear him say it.

"Yes" said Chris closing his eyes so he didn't have to see Wills face

The feeling was bitter sweet. Obviously Darren wanted to smile, after all that Chris loved him but he still felt guilty. He started to think how he would feel if he was Will.

Will sat down again

"I guess I should set you free, right that's the part that's supposed to come next"

"What does that mean?" said Chris

"Well you obviously want to be with him"

"May I say something" said Darren feeling stupid for asking permission

"I just want to apologise to you Will because through all this we never ment to hurt you, it's just that I love Chris and I can't take back what we did" said Darren

"how do you feel?" said Chris afraid to hear his answer

"Can I really hate you for cheating on me, no but does it still hurt, yah, because im still in love with you" said Will honestly

Both Chris and Darren looked at eachother and then Will, almost as if thinking the same thing.

"What do we do now" said Will looking to both of them for an answer.

"I don't know" said Chris his voice barley above a whisper

**WHOA WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT, I'M REALLY EXCITED. I AM UNSURE WHO CHRIS WILL CHOOSE. THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN GLEE RYAN MURPHY DOES**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 8, IT IS REALLY SHORT COMPARED TO THE OTHER ONES BUT I WANTED TO END THE CHAPTER HERE. ENJOY!**

The house was quieter than usual. No one laughing or playing, just the sound of two voices talking. Darren had left an hour ago but Chris and Will sat in the Same spots on the couch and continued to discuss the well warn out topic.

"Were You ever going to tell me" asked Will

"Of course, it's just that everytime i thought i built up the courage to say something, i chickened out"

"So what were you gonna do, tell me you love me everyday and then kiss all over him whenever im not around" said Will holding back tears

"No...I still wasn't exactly sure who i wanted to be with. I was trying to make up my mind" explained Chris

"Well...are you sure now!" asked Will

Chris took a moment to think about it.

"honestly...No im not sure"

"Just tell me this" asked Will leaning forward desperately wanting an answer.

"What is it you see in him...that you don't see in me" said Will

The eye contact was too much for him. When he looked in Wills eyes he just saw heartbreak and to know he was the cause of that, was too much to handle. He instead closed his eyes and began to cry.

"I don't know, okay. I see something in both of you, I love both of you"

"Yah but you can't be with both of us. You might love me, but are you in love with me?"

"Whats the difference?" asked Chris

"When you love someone you care about them, care that they're okay, care about their feelings. But when your in love with someone...you think about them all the time, you can't imagine a life without them in it, you see more than a future with them but a forever. When you're with them you feel more than a spark, you feel ecstasy"

Will continued to speak as Chris made images in his head referring to what Will was saying. Every image had to do with Darren. Him and Darren singing together, laughing together, dancing. Never in the history of the world were there two people more perfect for eachother and Chris was beginning to realize that. His tears began to fade and a smile formed on his face. The thought of Darren gave him butterflies.

"uhh...Chris?"

"huh" said Chris snapping back to reality

"Maybe we should end this conversion and just go the bed for the night. I mean your zoning out now and to be honest Im kind of tired myself"

"Yah...Okay"

"Maybe you'll make up your mind in the morning" said Will hopeful

"Maybe" said Chris

"Alright...um I'll take the couch and you can have the bed" said Will

"thanks, goodnight" said Chris walking up the stairs

"I love you" said Will

"I love you too" said Chris and them into the room he went.

**SO I STILL DIDN'T FIND OUT WHO CHRIS WILL END UP WITH, I GUESS MY BRAIN IS NOT READY FOR ME TO KNOW. MAYBE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THANKS FOR READING.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, I know i haven't written for this story in such a long time. Sorry i hope people are still reading. I started working on another story on Wattpad called OUR GLEE KIDS, that i fell in love with and forgot about this one. It's so fun to write. Please check that one out if you want. The user name is pretty much the same just add a 14 (KlaineKrazey14). Anyways Enjoy!**

Chris woke up feeling warm this morning. It was like a sack of heat had been placed next to him to protect him while he slept. That is until he realized where the extra heat was coming from. Will had somehow sprawled himself all over the bed and on top of Chris.

"Will get off of me"

Chris said, gently removing Wills body from on top of his. With all the movement, Will woke up.

"Goodmorning" said Will sleepily

"What are you doing here?"

"I just...It was cold and lonely downstairs last night, so i came up here" explained Will

"Okay understood, but we can't do this"

"Can't do what" said Will completely waking up now

"The cuddling, the I love yous, the sleeping together, not until we figure out whats going on between us"

"Oh" said will sadly looking down at the bed and making circles with his finger.

"Well...have you decided"

"No...not exactly, its just...when you were talking about what love ment to you last night, it made me think really hard about what it ment to me too, and who i could see myself loving"

"And..." said will waiting for him to continue

"Well if im being completely honest because that's what were trying to do. Be honest with one another. I pictured Darren" said Chris with eyes closed

"Only Darren" asked Will already knowing the answer

"Yes" said Chris fast, as if saying it faster would make the pain go away

"Oh...so you choose him" said Will reasuring chris's answer too make sure he heard him right

"Im sorry Will" said Chris opening his eyes and looking into Wills

"you know some part of me knew, you know deep inside, i think i just kept pushing the thought away in the hopes that maybe if i didn't think about it, i would't have to come to the realisation that it was true" said Will tears falling from his eyes

"I could see it though, everytime you looked at him, i could see it in your eyes. And everytime you kissed it looked like you meant it but i just told myself Chris is just a really good actor, theres no way he doesn't love you. Chris is crazy about you and Darren is just a friend. There not sleeping together behind your back, Chris wouldn't cheat on you, hurt you like that... I guess i was wrong"

"Im so sorry, I don't know what else to say" said Chris crying

"All you can say is sorry, there is nothing that can take back those days and i can't make you stay with me when your in love with him" said Will wiping his tears away

"Your happiness matters to me Chris, so were going to sit here, stop crying and let go. No one has to know about the cheating, none of the fans, none of the cast. No one but me, you and him."

"I may have told Heather"

"okay no one but me, you, him and Heather"

"this will be our official break up and your free to be with him Darren. All you have to do is tell him" said Will with a bitter sweet feeling

"What about you, your happiness matters to me too" said Chris holding his hands

"Im going to head back to Paris and focus on my movie. I think i need a break from relationships right now"

"Im so sorry, if it was me, i would not be this cool about being cheated on. Why don't you hate me, why aren't you making me feel like shit. Why are you so cool about this"

"Im not cool...Im heart broken...but i know theres no point in hurting myself and getting upset over something i can't change. What's done is done and please stop saying sorry, were moving on from that right?"

"Yes, sorry"

"Dammit i did it again" said Chris

"Yes you did" said Will laughing

And then silence as the both stared at eachother

"Well, Im gonna go and get my plane ticket changed, so i can leave tomorrow" said Will breaking the silence

"Yea sure"

"You mind if i sleep here one more night, i promise i won't end up in your bed"

"No of course not, stay as long as you need"

"alright well i see you later"

He went over and hugged him before walking out the door. 

**Okay so imgoing to focus more on this story again but im still going to work on OUR GLEE KIDS. Thanks for reading, see you next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE BECAUSE RYAN MURPHY DOES**

**HELLO, I THINK I FORGOT TO WRITE THAT I DON'T OWN GLEE ON THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS, SO I'LL JUST GO ADD THAT. ANYWAY IM EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT **_OUR GLEE KIDS _**ON WATTPAD IF YOU WANT AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, ENJOY!**

Darren was sitting in his apartment. He was happy that Chris had said it, infront of him,Will, god and everyone. He said it he said that he loved him. It was the best of conformations, but with the happy came the guilt. Both of them had cheated on two people who loved them and were loyal. What a punch in the face that would be if Chris and him just got together, leaving the other two heartbroken. Darren hated the fact that he was cheater and that he was responsible for ruining two relationships. They never had to take it as far as it went, the minute they felt something for one another all they had to do was end the relationships they were in. That way no one would get hurt. All Darren could think about now was Mia and how he told her through txt message of all things. Maybe he should go see her and try to fix things. He decided to text Naya a see what she thought about all this mess.

**Darren(11:23**_**)**__:Hey I need you right now. Can we talk?_

**Naya(11:25)**: _This about Chris?_

**Darren(11:25)**: _Yah _

**Naya(11:25)**: _I'll be over in 20_

**Darren(11:26)**: _Thx _

It was nice to know that Naya was there for him. Anytime Darren needed her she was there. Even when he didn't want her to be. At about 11:45 he heard the doorbell ring and he invited Naya into his small apartment.

"So what's going on" she asked concerned

"Well yesterday, we told Will"

"We, as in you And Chris. Meaning you were there in the mix of the drama"

"yah, but we actually didn't have to do any telling. He already suspected something was going on"

"Obviously" she said not surprised as Darren stared at her with a look as if to say really

"Sorry, continue"

"Well, obviously he was hurt and had a few things to say about it. But then he asked Chris if he loved me" Darren said replaying everything in his head

"And" said Naya waiting for him to continue

"And, Chris said he did"

"So your happy right, you guys are finally going to be together, without having to sneak around or anything" Said Naya searching for the excitement and finding none

"Well that's the thing, I should be happy. I should be over at his house telling him i love him and kissing him...But im not" said Darren sullenly

"Why"

"Because all I feel is guilt" said Darren as his eyes started to water

"Guilt about what, you did the right thing Darren, you told the truth. Didn't you tell me you text your girlfriend right after it happened and apologised. You also tried not to sleep with Chris again until you were sure that Will knew everything. It wasn't your falt Chris lied to you. You have nothing to feel guilty about" said Naya

"I know I just feel like I ruined Chris's relationship with Will. If I would have just left him alone when he told me to, we never would have slept together twice and they'd probably still be together. On top of that I broke Mia's heart and now she's not even sure if we can be friends. Everyone's going to find out and their all going to hate me. I messed up everything" he said crying hystericaly now.

Naya wrapped him in her arms as he cried

"Darren stop, you can't be so hard on yourself. You can't take back what happened. You can only move forward. Think about it if you didn't cheat on Mia you'd still be together but you'd be living a lie. Pretending that you love her, which wouldn't be fare to her because she deserves to really be loved. You set her free now, she can go out and meet a guy who can give her all the things you can't. With you it's the same thing, you deserve to be loved and now you know there is somebody out there who loves you and who you love back"

"What about Will" said Darren sobbing

"He'll find the right guy for him to. Maybe the way you did it wasn't right but at least you did. You all can be free now"

"I never thought about it that way" said Darren drying his tears

"Good" she said sitting him up and wiping the last of his tears away

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, i still have that ticket to New York"

"Wait your not like quitting Glee, are you?"

"No of course not. I was thinking about going to use it to see Mia. I want to see if maybe i can fix our relationship, so that we can be friends. I feel like that's a step in moving forward"

"I agree but what about Chris?"

"Well, when I come back I'll go see him and see what he wants to do about our relationship"

"Sounds like a good plan but what do I tell everyone when they ask where you went"

"The truth...just say I went to New York to see Mia and I'll be back to film the next episode, that way they don't think im quitting like you did, oh and don't say anything to Chris about me wanting to be with him. Im the one who should tell him"

"My lips are sealed okay, but just one more thing"

"Anything for the girl who's continuously been there for me"

"Like the rest of you smart ones i didn't get an apartment to stay in out here by the set and i don't feel like going all the way home, just to come back soon and film...so i was wondering if-" said Naya hesitantly before Darren stole the words out of her mouth

"Sure you can stay in my apartment until I get back" said Darren smiling

"Really...thank you so much" she said jumping up and down, then into his arms

"But" said Darren

"I knew there was a catch" she said as he laughed

"I want it to look exactly how it looks now, when i get back"

"Okay i can do that"

"And"

"Oh no there's more?"

"Yes...don't fornicate in my bed, please have the decency to use the couch" said Darren smiling

"Oh like you had the decency not to have sex in Chris and Wills bed" she said counter arguing

"Whatever" he said laughing

"Don't worry your bed is safe" she said smiling

"Anything else"

"Im thinking" he said with his hand to his chin

"You have to help me pack and drive me to the airport tonight"

"Deal" she said

"Okay then were good" he said skipping to his bedroom laughing

"You are such a big kid" she laughed following

They packed for a few hours while jaming to their own glee hits until it was time to leave. Naya drove to her trailer on set to pick up her clothing and then drove him to the airport and let him out by his gate.

"Thanks for everything Naya"

"That's what friends are for, now before you start crying, you have your phone, wallet, money, suitcase"

"Yah Im good, oh i almost forgot here is the keys to the apartment" he said handing her the keys

"Thanks again Darren"

"No problem, wish me luck" he said closing the door and walking into the airport

"Good luck" she said driving off, back to the apartment.

As soon as she turned the key to the door and changed into her PJs, she was ready to sleep. As she made her way to the bedroom the door bell rung. She wondered who it could be as she unlocked the door to see Chris

"Oh...Naya what are you doing here?" He said surprised

"I was about to ask you the same thing" she said

"Well I was looking for Darren, I need to speak to him, is he here?"

"Sorry im afraid you missed him" she wanted to say everything Darren didn't say. That Darren wanted to be with him and how she convinced him not to feel guilty about the two of them being together. But she had to keep it hush, it was for Darren to say, not her.

"What do you mean I missed him? Where is he?"

"He went to New York to see Mia, but don't worry he's not leaving Glee he'll be back to film the next episode"

"oh" Chris said sullenly

"Whats wrong?" she asked noticing his change in tone

"Nothing...Im fine" he lied

"okay but if you need to talk I'll be here until he gets back"

"Thanks but I think I'll be fine"

They said there goodbyes and Chris returned to his car. When he got there all he do was cry. He went there to tell Darren he wanted to be with him and returned only to find out that Darren had choosen Mia over him. He was almost certain that Darren went there to make up with her. So that could be together leaving him all by himself. He sat there and cried a little longer until he finally decided to drive he got there will was on the couch watching tv.

"Hey what's...up"

Will noticed that Chris looked like he had been crying. So he got up and walked toward him

"Hey you okay" Will sad holding Chris by the shoulders

"Darren doesn't want to be with me, he went to new york with his girlfriend"

"Oh Chris Im sorry, but if he doesn't realize how loving, funny and incredibly sexy you are, that's his loss" said Will wrapping Chris in his arms and walking him over to sit on the couch

"I can't believe i gave it all up, I cheated on you and hurt you, all for a guy who never even loved me. Im so stupid" said Chris crying

"Your not stupid, you were just blinded by how much you loved him"

"Yah i guess so" he said sniffing

"I'll tell you this though" He said lifting Chris's head to look at him

"Wipe your tears because you didn't give me up, I still love you"

Will kissed him passionately and after awhile deepening the kissed as he pushed his tongue between chris's lips. After awhile they parted and Will spoke first.

"If Darren doesn't love you, I will"

**WOW CHRIS MISUNDERSTOOD EVERYTHING, DARREN ONLY WENT TO NEW YORK TO FIX HIS FRIENDSHIP WITH MIA AND CHRIS TOOK IT AS IF HE WANTED TO BE WITH MIA. THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY HAVE A TIME JUMP, DARREN HAS BEEN AWAY FOR TWO WEEKS AND THEN HE RETURNS...THANKS FOR READING, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN GLEE, RYAN MURPHY DOES**

**HEY, I DID A TWO WEEK TIME JUMP WHERE I PRETTY MUCH SKIPPED OVER DARREN'S TIME IN NEW YORK BUT I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT THAT IN PROBABLY THE NEXT CHAPTER. HE'LL MOST LIKELY BE TELLING SOMEONE A STORY OF WHAT HAPPENED WHILE HE WAS THERE AND THAT'S HOW YOU'LL FIND OUT. ANYWAY ENJOY!**

It had been two long weeks since Darren had left for New York. Lots of things had changed. Naya was still living at Darren's house but she was dating now and didn't really keep up her side of the deal about what should be done in Darren's bedroom. She did however keep her promise about not saying anything to Chris, so that Darren could say it all. Chris was still trying to accept that Darren didn't want to be with him and found closure in Will, who decided to stay with him instead of returning back to paris early. Darren was on a flight back home, he had gotten a call yesterday saying that he had to be in the studio in a day to listen to the soundtrack of his song RISE. He was so excited that finally one of his songs would be on glee. But that wasn't one of the only things he was looking forward too. He couldn't wait to see Chris and be able to hug him, kiss him and finally call him his. Now that Chris and Darren were both single, he was ready to mingle. He laughed as he realized how corny he sound. He looked out the plane window and down at the far away ground wondering what Chris was doing right now.  
-

Chris walked out of the shower and realized he had no towel to dry himself off.

"Will...Will..."

"Yah babe"

Chris felt a little discomfort with the fact that will was again calling him babe. Just because the cuddled at night because they were both lonely didn't mean they were back together. Chris was still in love with Darren, he wasn't ready to move on yet.

"Um...can you hand me a towel"

"Yah sure"

Will ran to the closest to get Chris's favorite towel, that was covered in cats

"Here babe"

He tried to open the bathroom door but it pushed back on him.

"Wait let me get back in the shower" said Chris stepping back into the tub and closing the curtain

"Cmon like I haven't already seen you naked" said Will laughing

"Whatever, that was before" said Chris. After making sure his body was completely covered he let Will in

"Here I got your favorite towel"

"Thanks just leave it on the bar"

Will put the towel on bar and walked out the bathroom to give Chris the privacy he felt he needed.

About 30 minutes later a clean, great smelling, well dressed Chris emerged from the bathroom to join Will on the couch

"Mmm, you smell good" said will smiling and moving closer as if about to kiss him

"Thank you" said Chris moving further away and quickly changing the subject

"So when are you going back to paris? I mean you left in the middle of the movie, shouldn't you still be filming?"

"Yah but I saw how messed up you were after finding out Darren is back together with his girlfriend. So how could I just leave you like that"

"Well we don't know if they actually got back together" said Chris hoping they didn't

"Yah but he went there to get back together with her right? Who knows what could have happened between them two" said Will hoping something did

"Maybe nothing" said Chris looking at the ground an playing with his fingers like he always did when he was sad or confused about something

Will couldn't take it any more it was time for Chris to move on and forget Darren but he wouldn't. No matter what Darren did there would always be some sort of excuse

"Chris why are you so blinded by him? The man flew to New York and spent two weeks with his girlfriend. Did he ever once call you? Or even tell you why he was going? Did he say goodbye? No, he just left, left you right here by yourself. You had to find out from Naya and didn't you say she was staying at his house. Who knows maybe he's with her too. I know that your a kind and positive person but you can't always see the best in others. You can't sit around and hope that maybe one day Darren will love you, because then you'll miss out on real love sitting right in front of you. Like me, I love you, and I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you like he did" Will sealed his long explanation with a kiss

Chris just sat there and didn't kiss back, the same thing was running through his head and decided to say it out loud

"There is a lot of truth to what you say and I agree I can't sit around waiting for him to love me. But I also can't move on based on a bunch of maybes. Maybe he's back with mia, maybe he's screwing Naya, maybe he doesn't love me. I can't move on until I know for sure, because if I do i also maybe missing out on his love" said Chris looking in Wills eyes

Those were not the answers Will wanted to hear. He expected Chris to kiss back and to get an I Love You, but he didn't.

"So are you telling me, there's no us until you find out if there's something between you and him" said Will

"No..." said Chris hesitantly

"I'm telling you there's no us because I don't want there to be an us...I'm sorry" said Chris as he noticed Will break eye contact

"Thank you for always being here for me and coming right by my side anytime I need you. You are one of the most amazing friends I've ever had. You and I both know I don't deserve someone like you, someone I've lied to and cheated on but your still there for me. I'd like our relationship to stay that way" said Chris taking wills hand and gaining his eye contact back

"So Will I promise to always be there for you whenever you need from now until the day I die"

"And Chris I promise to continue to be there for you until the day I die. If we can't be boyfriends I'm happy when can at least be best friends. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life" said Will and they both stood up and hugged each other.

**THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, I'VE TAKEN A SMALL BREAK FROM **_Our Glee Kids_ **JUST TO GET FOCUSED ON THIS STORY AGAIN, THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LITTLE WHILE. BTW I JUST NOTICED THAT GLEE IS NOW #2 ON THE TV FANFICTION CATEGORY, WHY? ANYWAY SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN GLEE BECAUSE RYAN MURPHY DOES**

**HI HERE IS CHAPTER 12, ENJOY!**

Darren happily payed the uber guy and made his way up the stairs to his apartment. He felt around in his pockets for a key and them remembered that he'd given it too Naya. So he knocked on the door. He knocked a good three times before someone answered.

"Can I help you" said the man who opened the door

"Who the he'll are you" Darren was greeted by a man in his underwear

"Umm..." before the man could finish his sentence Naya came out of the room in nothing but her underwear

"Babe, who's at the...Shit!" She was surprised to see Darren standing in the middle of the floor when she came out. She knew she was caught

"Yea Shit is right...please get you and your boyfriend in some clothing and out of my room" said Darren angrily

A few minutes later the two of them came from the room dressed. Naya was escorting him out the door as he whispered sorrys, finally realizing this was Darren's apartment.

"I love you on glee man, sorry again" that was his last word before Naya shut the door

The room was silent except for the sound of water, Darren stood at the kitchen sink washing the dishes.

"Look I'm sorry" said Naya guiltily

"Darren..."

"Seriously the silent treatment"

He finished the last dish and finally turned around to face her

"I ask to do one thing..."

"I know, I know okay, I said I'm sorry"

He walked over to sit on the couch

"You...might not want to sit there" She said hesitantly

"Oh, is there anywhere I can sit that you didn't have sex on...I suppose the kitchen floor is off limits too"

"Maybe" She said smiling

"Ugh"

"Darren can you just not be mad at me...can I just apologize and can we just talk about your trip"

He thought about for a second. It would be easier to just forget

"Fine but you have to buy me new sheets"

"Deal"

"Last time you said deal..."

"Hey I thought we were moving pass that" She interupted him

"Alright, alright, were cool" He said smiling as she sat down next to him

"Good, now tell me about your trip"

"Okay so.."

**THE TRIP:**

Darren stepped out of the cab and took in they New York air. He loved coming here. Everything just felt so glamorous and fast pace. The city lights guiding the way if he felt lost. There were so many adventures to be had here, but this time he was here on important business. He had to gain back his friendship with Mia and explain to her everything. He felt she deserved that. So he payed the taxi guy for the ride from JFK airport to his hotel and went inside.

The room was absolutely beautiful and he had the best view of the city from his room. He looked out the window and down at the ground to see many yellow and green taxi cabs. He walked over to his suitcase to unpack. He checked his money and realized that he only had enough money to stay 3 nights in the hotel, a trip back to LA, and after all that $100 free to do whatever he wanted in the city. As he lay back on the freshly made hotel bed he wished he had brought more money with him. He then remembered that he was supposed to call Naya after he landed, so he took out his phone and dialed.

"Hey, how's it going" said Naya

"It's going good, I settled into the hotel room and oh my gosh, the room is beautiful"

"That's great, so have you spoken to Mia yet. You know to let her know that your here...why your here"

"No...not yet. But I will, I just want to enjoy the city a little"

"Okay but Darren just remember you didn't go all this way, just to chicken out"

"I know...I'm just..."

"Scared"

"Yah, I mean...what if she doesn't forgive me? What if she hates me? What if she thinks I'm some big jerk who doesn't give a shit about her feelings?"

"She's not going to think that"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know that you are going to talk to her and explain to her everything you feel, that way she won't think all those things of you. She knows you Darren, she knows your heart and the kind of person you are. That you would never intentionally try to hurt someone unless that person hurt someone you love. She loves you and will understand you. All you have to do is your part to talk and she'll do her part and listen"

"Thanks I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Like I've said before, that's what I'm here for, now I have to go but call me later if you need to. I'm here"

"Okay bye"

He hung up the phone and thought about everything Naya said. He went in the bathroom and took a hot shower just to think a little more. Or maybe he was just in there to stall time before he had to call her. Then he thought about something Blaine always said "Courage". How was it possible that his character on glee was more confident and had more courage than him. He needed to man up and deal with the issues in front of him instead of running. So he took out his phone and dialed.

"Hello"

He heard her voice and completely froze. His whole entire body tensed up and he could barely even breathe. _Fuck,Fuck,Fuck what do I say. God say something. She's right there, say something. O fuck why did I call. I'm so stupid. You stupid little boy._

"Darren are you there?"

_Okay now say something. Here's your moment. Speak. Say something you idiot._

"OK, Darren I can hear you breathing, so you can call me back whenever your ready" She said and hung up

"Dammit"

He'd messed up everything all because he was to fucking chicken to say anything. He was so pissed at himself all he could to was turn off the lights and burry himself into the pillows as he fell asleep.  
-

The next morning he got up, got dressed and went downstairs for the hotel complementary breakfast. As he sat down to eat his eggs and French toast, two teenage girls came up to him.

"Um excuse me ...we just wanted to say that we are huge fans" said one of the girls wearing a I'm a gleek shirt

"Huge, huge fans and we love you" added the other wearing the warbler shirt

"Thank you said Darren smiling at them, but you can just call me Darren"

Both girls turned to each other and practically squealed with excitement

"Well we wanted to let you know how much you inspire us with how brave you are. Anytime I'm upset about something and want to just quit, I think about what Blaine says, courage. That makes me want to keep going. So I thank you for making me a braver person" said the girl in the gleek shirt

"Thank you, I'm happy to have inspired you. But just remember that it's you who decides to keep going, through the hard times. I could never take credit for that, that's all you"

"Thank you" said the girl smiling and looking at him in his eyes.

He signed both of their shirts and took selfies with both of them. Then they all said there goodbyes

Darren sadly thought to himself after the two girls left. He only wished he could be the guy the girls looked up to. They saw Blaine in him, this positive guy who had been through lots of things in his life that made him stronger and braver. But that guy wasn't real, the real Darren wasn't brave at all. He couldn't even man up enough to talk to Mia about his feelings. How could he portray something he wasn't. It was enough being that guy. He needed to fix things. He pulled out his phone and text Mia.

**Darren **_9:05 am_: Hey I'm sorry about the phone thing. Can we meet and talk?

**Mia **_9:15 am_: I don't know

**Darren **_9:16 am_: Cmon please, give me a chance? That's all I ask

**Mia **_9:32 am_: Central Park at 3:30 today

**Darren **_9:33 am_: Thank you so much, see you there.

**Mia **_9:34 am_: Yea  
-

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, DARREN STILL HAS MORE TO TELL ABOUT HIS TRIP TO SEE MIA, BUT THAT IS FOR NEXT CHAPTER. BTW THOSE TWO TEENAGE GIRLS WOULD DEFINITELY BE MY BEST FRIEND AND I, IF WE GET THE CHANCE TO MEET DARREN. ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN GLEE BECAUSE IT BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY**

**HI EVERYONE, I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL STUFF SO I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY!**

Naya and Darren sat in Darren's livingroom talking about New York

"Oh my god, you built the courage to call her" said Naya proudly

"Yes I did, now let me finish"

"Okay, okay, sorry go ahead"

"So we met at central park..."

THE TRIP:

Darren walked into the park and saw Mia sitting on the bench. She looked beautiful, not as beautiful as his Chris was, but beautiful. Immediately he grew nervous, part of him wanted to catch a taxi and get on a plane straight back to LA. But he knew he had to handle his issues, that was the adult thing to do. As he walked up to her, he whispered the words Courage.

"Hi" He said shyly

"Hey" She said smiling

Her smile was warm and eased some of his nervousness. She didn't look pissed, so he figured maybe he could get through this. They stood there for a minute silent before she spoke

"So are you going to tell me why I'm here" She asked

"Yah, Yah of course can we...can we walk?"

"Sure"

They walked for a little while in silence while Darren tried to gather all the thoughts floating around in his head. Then he finally said something.

"So how are you?" He asked

"Pretty good, I got an apartment out here. I needed some time away from LA...And I started working on some ideas for a TV show"

"That's cool, tell me if you need a hansome actor with curly hair and hazel eyes. I know a guy" He said smiling

"I know that guy too" She said laughing

"How are you?"

"I'm pretty good myself, working on glee, my music, that kind of stuff"

"Really, do you have any new songs?"

"Actually yah, I'm finishing up a song for glee called Rise and it's going to be on an episode"

"Wow that's amazing, I'm so happy for you" She said and hugged him. They stayed that way for a minute and then awkwardly parted

"Um...So Darren, I know you didn't come all this way to talk about what's going on in our lives, so what's up"

"Well the last time we spoke-"

"Actually we didn't speak we texted" she interupted

"Well yah, the last time we texted, I asked you if we could be friends-"

"And I said I didn't know" She said cutting him off again

"Well I didn't like that, I want us to be friends and be okay with one another" he said honestly

"Well how do you expect me to be friends with you, when you...Cheated on me"

"Well that's what I'm here for now, to explain myself"

"Explain, what is there to explain...I think I already get the basics. You were with another woman, who wasn't me" She said as her eyes started to water

"You know I just...thought maybe I was enough for you" She said solemnly

"You were and I didn't do what I did to hurt you because I care deeply about you"

"Wow" She said a little taken back

"What" He asked confused, trying to think what he said wrong

"Well it's just a couple of weeks ago you were saying you loved me and now your saying you only care...who ever this girl is, she must really be something special"

"It's not a girl" He said quickly with his eyes closed

"Wait, what, I don't understand, what do you mean it's not a-"

"I'm gay" He said for the first time since he started to have feelings for Chris. He was surprised at how good it felt admitting it.

"You're gay" She said repeating him almost as if reassuring herself, that she heard him correctly

"Yah" He said opening his eyes and looking at her

"How...long have you felt this way" She asked hesitantly

"I dont know if it's always been something inside of me or if this feeling is new but I can't fight how I feel...and I know that this doesn't excuse the fact that I cheated on you, believe me I know how...wrong that was whether it was with a man or a women. But I needed you to know this"

Mia just walked along silently while he spoke. Listening to everything he said

"Please say something, when you don't speak I get nervous...because I also needed to make sure that you didn't see as some type of jerk. I don't want you to think that I just had sex with some girl to pleasure my needs for one lousy night, because that wasn't what it was...not at all"

"I know, I don't think of you that way...a least not anymore. Thank you for telling me...can I ask you something tho?"

"Yah of course, I owe you all the answers in the world"

"Who was it with?"

"Um...it was...with Chris"

"Oh...I had a feeling, when you told me you were gay"

"Why?, how did you-"

"I mean Cmon Darren, know one is that good of an actor. You can't kiss him, touch him and say you love him for five years and not expect to eventually, really feel that way" She said smiling for a second

"I guess not"

"I could always see it in the way you looked at him. I used to debate with myself and ask, Does he look at me like that. I'd doubt and doubt that there was any way you could possibly love anyone more than me. I'd tell myself you were just a really good actor"

"I'm so sorry"

"No I don't want you to feel bad or apologize for not...loving me...if you want to feel bad, feel bad about cheating, but not about loving who you love"

"I just...i don't deserve you...your being so cool and accepting about all this and I just don't deserve someone as wonderful as you"

"I'm not being cool about it Darren, I'm crying so hard on the inside, I just don't see the point in sitting here and crying to you when I can't change what happened. I'd rather cry on my own and try to get over you"

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, like I said before that was never my intention

"I know Darren, you don't have to apologize anymore"

"Yes I will and I will spend forever making it up to you"

"Forever huh" She asked with a smile on her face

"Yes"

"So does...Chris feel the same about you, are you two going to be together?" She asked looking at the ground uncomfortable

"we'll he knows how I feel about him and he's told me before that he feels the same but his boyfriend Will just came back to LA and found out about us"

"Oh so Will is in the same place as me" She said cutting him off

"I'm so sorry, I can't say it enough" He turned his attention directly to her

"It's okay I know how sorry you are"

"So what about Will, is Chris going to be with him or you"

"To be honest, I really don't know. After we told Will, I left and I haven't speaken to Chris since then"

"Wait and you just left, just like that and came here to see me"

"Yah I had to fix our friendship before...moving on with Chris, to do things the right way"

"Okay but did you tell Chris that?"

"No"

"Then do you realize what he must think?"

"No...what do you mean?"

"Darren, his boyfriend parades back into town, the truth comes out and then without even speaking to him, you go and take a visit to your ex girlfriend"

"So"

"You are so obvious, he probably thinks that you and I are getting back together, because you figured that him and Will were getting back together, so you just gave up"

"He doesn't think that"

"Okay, whatever you say but as soon as you get back you should talk to him, I garentee that's what he's thinking"

TODAY:

"So she thinks that he thinks, I don't love him anymore or that I gave up...that's ridiculous right" Darren said laughing and looking at Naya

Naya just sat there looking back at him

"Wait you don't agree with her, do you?" Said Darren growing more serious

"Well" said Naya guiltily

"Well what?" Asked Darren

"Okay, the day you left, Chris stopped by"

"He did?"

"Yes and he was looking for you, but you didn't want me to say anything, because you said you wanted to say everything"

"I did, so what did you say"

"I said what you told me to say, that you went to New York to see Mia"

"Exactly, so what's the problem"

"Well afterwards he looked a little surprised, almost hurt even. He walked away sad"

"Really?"

"Yes I think Mia may just be right, but most importantly I think you should talk to him. See if he's okay, make sure he knows how you feel"

"I thought he did"

"Yah but that might have changed now. You haven't talked to him in two weeks and you spent those two weeks with your ex girlfriend. You said you only had enough money for 3 nights, where did you spend the rest of those nights and why did you stay so long. I garentee those are all the thoughts running through his head"

"I have to find him" said Darren getting up and grabbing his car keys. Before stepping out the door he asked one last question

"Do you know if Will is still here?"

"I don't" replied Naya

"But if he is and they are back together, don't stop fighting. I'm sure he just wants to know that you love him and actions speak louder than words"

**THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, THANK YOU FOR READING. IV'E BEEN THINKING OF AN IDEA FOR A NEW GLEE STORY INVOLVING KLAINE WITH KIDS, IT ALSO WILL HAVE CHEATING DRAMA, SO I'LL POST MORE ABOUT THAT SOON. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!  
**


End file.
